ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70653 Firstbourne
Not to be confused with the episode about or the Dragon itself. 70653 Firstbourne is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set and was released on June 1, 2018 in most countries and August 1, 2018 in the United States and Canada. Official Description Repel the Dragon Hunters’ HunterCopter attacks on Firstbourne with ninja warriors Cole and Kai and claim the Dragon Armor. The highly posable LEGO® NINJAGO® 70653 Firstbourne dragon features a removable minifigure saddle, plus flapping wings and swiping tail functions. The HunterCopter has stud shooters and Vengestone Chain element to lower minifigures, attach to Firstbourne or lower the cooked turkey element as dragon bait. This set also includes a pedestal to hold 2 collectible Dragon Armor elements—the Dragon Helmet and Dragon Chestplate—plus 6 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures with assorted weapons. *''Includes 6 LEGO® NINJAGO® minifigures: Kai, Cole, Heavy Metal, Jet Jack, Chew Toy and Muzzle.'' *''Firstbourne the dragon features a removable minifigure saddle with attached rein elements; decorated and foldable foil wings with flapping function; posable jaws, neck, legs and feet; and a swiping tail function.'' *''HunterCopter helicopter toy features a minifigure cockpit, rotor-spinning function, 2 stud shooters and a Vengestone Chain element.'' *''Use the Vengestone Chain to lower a minifigure onto Firstbourne, grab and pull the dragon, or to lower the cooked turkey element as dragon bait.'' *''Pedestal features detachable Dragon Armor elements: the Dragon Helmet and Dragon Chestplate.'' *''Weapons include Kai’s collectible Dragonbone Blade and 2 tantos, Cole's hammer, Heavy Metal's Vengestone Chain Rifle, Jet Jack's buildable blade and Muzzle's 2 buildable katanas.'' *''Accessory elements include Jet Jack's jetpack, Chew Toy's shield and cooked turkey leg, plus a cooked turkey (minus one leg!).'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''Find more collectible Dragon Armor in 70650 Destiny’s Wing, 70652 Stormbringer, 70654 Dieselnaut and 70655 Dragon Pit.'' *''Firstbourne measures over 7” (19cm) high, 20” (53cm) long and 18” (48cm) wide.'' *''HunterCopter measures over 4” (11cm) high, 9” (25cm) long and 2” (6cm) wide.'' Notes *The Firstbourne is mentioned in this set as "the mother of all Dragons." *The dragon seemingly shares the same tail function as the 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon, in which the tail can sway back and forth by way of technic function. *This set is first seen in Episode 88—"How to Build a Dragon." *Despite riding Firstbourne in the set, Kai is never seen doing so in the show - instead, Wu rides Firstbourne while wearing the Dragon Armor. Kai may have been included to hide the twist of Wu being the one to fly Firstbourne. *This is the cheapest way to get the Cole minifigure Gallery 70653 Firstbourne Box Backside.png 70653 Firstbourne Poster.jpg Red Dragon Rescue - LEGO NINJAGO 70653 Firstbourne|Product Animation Fire dragon in the sky - Firstbourne – LEGO NINJAGO – 70653 Designer Video|Designer Video 70653 Firstbourne.png 70653 Firstbourne 2.png 70653 Firstbourne 3.png 70653 Firstbourne 4.png 70653 Firstbourne 5.png 70653 Firstbourne 6.png 70653-2.png 70563-3.jpg.png Firstbourne.jpg L70653-6.jpg 70653-8.jpg Firstbourne-6.jpg Firstbourne07.jpg Hunted Kai Minifigure.png|Hunted Kai minifigure Hunted Cole Minifigure.png|Hunted Cole minifigure 70653 70654 70655 Heavy Metal.jpg|Heavy Metal minifigure 70650 70653 Jet Jack.jpg|Jet Jack minifigure 70653 70655 Chew Toy.jpg|Chew Toy minifigure 70652 70653 70654 Muzzle.jpg|Muzzle minifigure Kai S9.jpg Cole S9.jpg HeavyMetalCGI.png JetJackCGI.png ChewToyCGI.png MuzzleCGI.png Building Instructions *70653 Firstbourne pl:70653 Firstbourne de:70653 Mutter der Drachen ru:70653 Первый страж Category:2018 Category:2018 Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Dragons Category:Ninja Category:Hunted Category:Dragon Hunters